Playing Possum
by inkheart9459
Summary: Andy is not quite all the way asleep at her desk one night when the Book is running much later than normal when someone walks into the office. She can't bring herself to care until the person speaks and it's Miranda, speaking freely to her supposedly sleeping form.
Anon fic meme prompt: "Things you said when you thought I was asleep"

* * *

Andy wasn't asleep, not really, she was in that place between sleeping and waking where you weren't really conscious, but you were still aware of everything that was happening around you, that foggy drifting land of dreams and nonsense where anything was possible. The Book was taking much too long and Andy was exhausted at the end of a long week and had decided that a nap wouldn't hurt. Miranda had left hours before, claiming a Friday night to spend with the girls as she had been doing since the divorce. Andy wished she could be home since her bed was a lot comfier than a desk, but this was good enough for now.

She heard the click of heels on tile, but she was far enough out to not really care. It was probably just a clacker who was finishing up in the art department and getting the hell out of dodge. It was almost one in the morning after all. Miranda was going to be hellishly mad that the Book was so late, but then again she really couldn't expect anything different when she said to redo an entire layout before she ever saw it again at seven at night. Combined with all the other changes they had to make from everything else and it was a long night for everyone involved.

Except the heels weren't going away from Andy, they were coming closer and closer. She started to push towards wakefulness, but it was slow going. She really was tired. Then again, it wasn't surprising considering she hadn't had a day off in weeks. Since Nate had left she'd been working weekend nights at a bar close to her apartment to keep up with her rent until her lease ended and she could find a cheaper place. It was only two more months now. But that was so fucking long, Jesus, she might just look into subletting the place or something.

Those thoughts were lost almost instantly in the fog that was her brain at the moment. The click of heels came to a stop right in front of Andy. She vaguely thought that Miranda was going to kill whoever came uninvited into her office if she ever found out. Andy thought little about the fact that someone caught her sleeping on the job. She'd finished all her tasks, so she didn't feel too bad.

Until whoever was in front of her actually spoke.

"Oh, Andrea," Miranda sighed.

The jolt that went through Andy was enough to bring her fully aware, but she laid there frozen in shock. What in the world was Miranda doing here? Was it better for her to keep on sleeping or to wake up and see if Miranda needed anything. She must need something if she was here so late. That was probably the best course of action.

Then again, she hadn't spoken loud enough to wake up Andy. Maybe she would just slip into her office and get whatever she needed and leave. Andy prayed that that was what was about to happen. Miranda had been less mercurial with her since Paris. They had almost been friendly, well friendly for Miranda. And friends let each other sleep when they needed it, right?

Andy almost died when she felt gentle fingers against her forehead, brushing back a piece of stray hair. It was all she could do to keep her breathing deep and even. Miranda's hands were always impossibly soft. She'd been noticing things like that for a while now. More than the things she needed to know about Miranda to do her job well, she was noticing every little thing now. How Miranda's eyes looked when lit up by sunlight, how the tone of her voice shifted when she was speaking to Andy, the pleased look on her face when her steak was cooked perfectly, everything. She hadn't had time to process why she was noticing all these things now after she'd learned all she needed to, to be the best assistant she could be, but she was sure there was reason beyond her natural observant tendencies.

"My Andrea," Miranda said, quieter still than her first words. "I work you much too hard. I know it." She laughed, a soft and bitter sound. "I work everyone too hard, but you I actually regret keeping you here so late. And yet, I don't, because I fear I've become somewhat dependent on you. Which of course I'll never actually tell you while you're awake, but at least I've managed to say something to your face, as much as this is the coward's way out."

Miranda's hand stayed in Andy's hair. The weight of it was comforting even as Andy was on edge, waiting to hear whatever came out of Miranda's mouth next. She knew everything that was being said was more important than every single other word that Miranda had ever said to her in her entire employ at Runway.

"This entire ordeal is the coward's way out. I never thought I would think of myself that way. I am such a go getter, as they say, but in this it's different. You deserve more than a middle aged woman who has been divorced three times now. You're young and have the world at your fingertips. You'll go so far in life and I would only tie you down." Another, heavier sigh. "Not to mention the press about us. The papers have finally dropped me again and the twins are relieved. I can't put them through that again."

There was a pause like Miranda was thinking and in that pause Andy's mind raced. What exactly was Miranda saying here? She was speaking vaguely, like a person who was only talking to themselves and knew exactly what they were referencing. Whatever it was, was obviously important and for some reason she thought that this was connected to her own hyper-observance. She was waiting for Miranda to say the one thing that put it all in perspective for her like she always managed to, but who knew if it was actually going to happen now in the middle of the night when Miranda thought she was talking to no one but herself.

"But being in the presses would mean that you actually returned my feelings, that we would be together, and that is a pipe dream and I should stop fantasizing about it like some school girl. No, it is better to keep you around as an assistant and then let you go on your way after two years like everyone else."

If Andy would have had her eyes open she would have been blinking stupidly. Well, that had definitely been clear enough for her. Miranda had feelings for her. Romantic feelings. Her heart was still beating hard, maybe harder now and her stomach was in knots. Miranda Priestly, high priestess of fashion, bordering on goddess, loved her. How in the world had that happened? And more importantly how did she feel about it?

She paused her thoughts for just a second in their endless panicked spiral and slowly sorted through everything. She was fiercely protectively of Miranda. Anymore coming to work was actually the highlight of her day. She had been observing Miranda in an almost obsessive way. She wasn't freaked out by Miranda's impromptu reveal, if anything she was excited, beyond excited. And with all those pieces falling into place, this was turning out to be another instance where Miranda opened her eyes to a whole new world.

Now what to do about it? Since she wasn't supposed to hear this should she sit up and say something right now? If she delayed this might never have a chance like this again. It might slip through her fingers and how could she let that happen? Miranda was too special for that.

"Miranda?" she said in a sleepy voice.

She practically felt the room temperature drop in the room. Well maybe this hadn't been the best idea, but now she was committed.

"Andrea."

Andy sat up, yawning and blinking, body feeling heavy despite all the adrenaline rushing through her. Miranda was watching her carefully, obviously looking to see just what Andy had heard. She didn't want to lie to Miranda but she didn't want the other woman to just shut down in panic and lash out. This was delicate, but then again everything was with Miranda.

"What are you doing here, Miranda, it's so late. If you needed anything I could have brought it with the Book." She smiled at the older woman.

"I came to put the fear of god into the art department and while I would find the tableau of you trying to intimidate anyone other than a small animal amusing, I don't quite think you would be able to get the job done. Unlike the rest of my employees I do not plan on working all weekend, which is what will happen if those idiots do not get their work done as ordered."

"Oh, well, I suppose I wouldn't have been as good. Though I've been learning to imitate that glare you have when I need to. Mostly being nice gets me what I want, but sometimes…"

Miranda just hummed and started to shift her feet before she stopped herself. Andy had never seen the other woman that uncomfortable that she would actually almost fidget. She had to act in some way or this would end badly.

She stood up, bare feet sighing at the fact that they weren't in heels. Andy stepped around her desk and ended up right in front of Miranda. With her heels on Miranda was actually just a little bit taller than Andy. She actually liked it. She always thought of Miranda as taller than her then was always a little shocked when she saw Miranda after a weekend and was reminded just how short she really was.

"Miranda, I, um, I—can I—uh." Now that she wanted to say something every single word in the English language seemed to escape her.

"Andrea, you know how I love to wait. It is very late and I would like to sleep at some time."

Oh fuck it. She might as well go with the truth. "I wasn't completely asleep when you walked in I was half awake. I heard everything you said. It's not a pipe dream. You wouldn't tie me down. Miranda, you've taught me more than anyone else in the time I've been here. You've lifted me up. And you're beautiful, damn the age thing. The only thing that is an actual worry out of all of that was the press and the twins and I think that between the two of us we could figure something out, don't you?" Andy took a deep breath, unaware of what she was going to say before she actually said it. "Go on a date with me?" And after all those puzzle pieces had fallen into place this was the only outcome that Andy could see, the only one she wanted.

She looked at Miranda with wide, earnest eyes, hoping. She knew she had to look like the wide eyed Bambi that Miranda always said she was, but it was almost instinctual for her at this point.

Miranda stood there for a long moment and Andy almost lost hope. Silence for Miranda wasn't normal, she made snap decisions every single day about things like a subtle shade of purple that affected millions of people. This was a date, a simple, if not so simple question. She felt her stomach sinking and she stepped back. Well, at least she had tried.

"Yes," Miranda said, so quietly that Andy thought she was imagining it.

"Really?"

"Am I in the habit of repeating myself?"

"Well, no, but sometimes it would be nice when you turn my world on its head."

Miranda smiled, just barely, for the first time. "I do that practically every day Andrea. I would have to repeat myself quite a bit."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"But this once I will do so, yes, Andrea, I will go on a date with you. Friday at eight?"

Andy nodded enthusiastically, already knowing that Miranda's schedule was clear that night and the twins were arranged to be at their father's. It would be a good day for a date without any outside pressure.

"Good." She tilted her head before stepping forward and kissing Andy, lightly, chastely on the lips.

Andy let out a shaky breath as the older woman smirked and moved back once more. Oh wow. Oh fucking wow. That was more than she ever would have thought it would be and it was barely there.

"Now, it's the middle of the night so I suppose now that the art department has been scared for the night I will go home. I will see you when you deliver the Book, Andrea." And with that she swept out of the office leaving only a hint of perfume behind to let Andy know that it had all been real.

Andy blinked back to reality and smiled. That had just happened. Who would have ever thought that would have just happened? She had a date with Miranda Priestly in a week.

Oh fucking shit she had a date with Miranda in a week. Suddenly all that extra time she had waiting for the Book was going to be filled for the next week. It had to be perfect, but then again, she had faith in her abilities and she had faith in Miranda herself.

But for now she had to get Googling.


End file.
